


Your Love

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [138]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve suffers a miscarriage.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 7





	Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Girls! Let's go, we're gonna be late to school!" Steve called upstairs to his three daughters. 

They came running down the stairs and to the kitchen for breakfast that Billy was making. 

As soon as they got to the kitchen, they bombarded Steve with questions.

"Mom, can you sign this please?”

“I have soccer practice after school!”

“Who's picking me up today?"

"Yes. Okay. And Auntie Max will be picking you up. I have a doctor's appointment today that daddy and I have to go to for the baby." Steve said, signing Lily’s paper. "Ella, make sure you have all your soccer stuff before you leave." He added, watching her check her bag.

"I have everything." She confirmed and sat down waiting for food.

The five of them were now seated at the table rushing to get food on their plates and out the door before 8:00. They ate like they haven’t eaten in days, just like every school morning and the girls got in the car as Steve kissed his husband before he left.

He dropped Lizzie and Ella at school first since they were both in high school, then dropped off Lily last since she was in middle school. Once that was done, he went to go some errands to get them out of the way before he had his appointment. 

He picked up some more groceries, stuff for the house, and some other things he needed. It was about eleven when he finished doing everything and returned to the house hearing Billy on his drum set. Why he ever agreed to let his husband get a drum set was beyond him but he was pretty good, considering he’s never had a lesson.

"Billy!"

The drumming didn't stop so he walked up the stairs and into their spare room where his drums were set up.

"Billy!" Steve saw him jamming with his headphones on and couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face. "Billy!" He yelled, waving his arms towards him.

Billy opened his eyes and stopped his cymbals, taking off his headphones, smiling.

"You having fun?" Steve asked, crossing my arms over his chest. 

"I was. What's up?" He asked, getting up from his seat.

"Nothing. I just wanted to come home and lay in bed with my husband." Steve tells him.

"Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow and walked over to his husband.

"Mhm" Steve nodded, walking into his open arms.

"Why not make it twins then?" He smirked. 

"Absolutely not. This is our last baby no more!" Steve firmly stated.

"You said that after Ella. And now look we had Lily and another on the way." He reminded, kissing his husband.

"I know but I'm serious this time." Steve breathed and kissed him back. 

"You said that two kids ago." He added and Steve melted into another kiss. "Okay whatever you say again and again and again." He joked. 

Steve got carried to their bedroom and was placed onto their bed.

Billy sat next to him and moved his hand under Steve’s shirt rubbing it along the very small bump that was forming. He was only ten weeks so his belly was starting to get round again.

He lifted up Steve’s shirt and placed both of his warm hands on his stomach.

"Hi baby. It's your daddy talking.” He began and Steve smiled as Billy talked to their little. “Um well first of all I love you so much and can't wait till you're here. We still have some ways to go but the day will be here before you know it. And on that day your momma and I get to finally see what you look like and get to hold you and kiss you and just fall in love with you as you grow." He whispered.

Steve felt chills go up his spine as his husband talked to their baby.

"Oh Billy, you're such a good daddy to our kids. I wouldn't want anyone else raising our kids except you." Steve said tangling my fingers in his curls.

"I love you." He looked up at him and smiled. 

"I love you too." 

"And I love you too baby." He said, placing four kisses on Steve’s stomach before rolling his shirt down.

They spent the remainder of their time together in bed then had to get up and get ready for Steve's doctor's appointment.

"Babe, is Max grabbing the girls after school?" Billy asked from the bathroom.

"Yes.” Steve answered, while fixing his shirt.

When they were both dressed, they got into the car and headed to the doctor's office.

"I'm so excited." Steve squealed, eagerness springing upon him.

"Me too." Billy smiled, focusing on the road.

"What do you think this one's gonna be?" 

"Well I'm kinda hoping for another girl. Because we'll save a ton of money since we kept all the girls' baby clothes and much of their baby stuff so that would be good. But a boy would be nice." He said.

"Just nice?" Steve asked.

"Well what else do you want me to say. I've been raising three girls for the past fifteen years. I wouldn't know what to do with a boy. But I know he and I will be best buds and do everything a father and son are meant to do." He spoke.

"Okay Billy.” Steve sighed, a bit disappointed with his answer.

"What?” Billy shrugged his shoulders and sighed like his husband. “Okay say we do have a boy. I'm gonna love him just as much as I love Lizzie, Ella, and Lily. All I'm saying is it's gonna be different with a boy because I'm so used to pink and barbies and makeup and all girl stuff. A boy would be nice to teach drums to or guitar or sing. None of our girls wanna do that. Lizzie, she's all about the makeup and hair. Don't get me wrong she looks absolutely stunning everyday. Ella, is an athlete. When is she not playing soccer or softball? And Lily is kinda on edge with the whole music thing. She doesn't wear makeup like Lizzie and doesn't like sports like Ella so maybe she'll be our musical child but she can do whatever she wants to as long as she's happy." 

Steve thought about what his husband was saying and knew he was right. Their girls were all different, they like different things so if they have a boy he thinks it'll work out just fine.

"We're here." Billy announced, parking the car.

They got out and walked into the building, their hands intertwined together.

**\---**

"Good afternoon Steve. How are you today?" His doctor asked as he entered the room.

"I'm good. How about you?" He asked. 

"I'm doing pretty well. Ready to see this baby?" She asked, going to wash her hands. He nodded and she smiled at him. "Sit back for me please and pull your shirt up." He did as she said waited for her to squirt that ice cold gel onto his stomach.

Once that was on, she turned on the machine, grabbed the transducer, and began to move it around.

It took her a while to find what she was looking for.

Billy held his husband’s hand while they waited to see their baby, both smiling and happy. Until, he saw her face go blank as she sat there staring at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, looking between her and his husband

"Um, I'm not finding a fetal heartbeat." She spoke.

Steve’s heart leapt into his throat as tears pricked at his eyes.

“W-W-What are you trying to say?” He didn’t want to believe it. 

"I'm so sorry Steve but there isn't a heartbeat and I can't seem to find one. I'm afraid you lost the baby." His heart was now sitting in the pit of his stomach as she said that. 

Billy squeezed his hand, bringing it up to his lips. Steve saw the faded tears tracks on his cheeks.

"I'm so very sorry Steve. If there is anything I can do please let me know." She said shutting off the machine.

"Can you please leave the room? I wanna be with my husband." She nodded and walked out.

As soon as that door closed, Steve broke down.

"Oh god Billy...H-How could this have happened? What did I-I do so wrong to cause this?" He asked, sobbing into his husband’s chest. 

"Shh, this is not your fault baby. This is no one's fault. It's just human nature. It works in mysterious ways baby. Ways we cannot seem to understand and defy yet." He said, cradling his husband close.

"But it's not fair. We lost our little baby.”

"I know honey, it's not fair. But there's nothing we can do about it now." 

"I know.” Steve hiccuped and pulled away from his husband’s embrace. “It just breaks my heart knowing that they could've had a chance at life and now they don't anymore." He said, wiping his tears away.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and get you home so you can rest." Billy handed him a paper towel to wipe off the gel.

Before they left, his doctor told him what to expect to happen over the next few days and to not make any sudden movements that will injure him in the process.

She prescribed him some meds for the cramping he will experience and also her personal phone number just in case. She's been his doctor for fifteen years so he trusted her with everything.

The two of them left her office and drove back home.

Max and the girls were already there since she had a key to their house and was keeping an eye on them.

Steve just walked in and went up to his room, ignoring everyone. He zoned out and just kept to himself.

Billy sighed and went to go see his daughters in the living room. "Um girls, momma isn't feeling very good right now. How about we get pizza for dinner?" He suggested.

They agreed and carried on with whatever they were doing while Billy had brought his sister into the kitchen and told her what happened. She was heartbroken to hear what happened and reminded her brother that if they need her to take the kids for a few days she’ll be more than happy to. 

Max left shortly before the pizza arrived, so it was just Billy and his girls for dinner. 

The four of them pretty much devoured the pizza but made sure to save some for Steve if he comes down and wants to eat later.

The remainder of the evening was spent with Billy hanging with his daughters, talking about everything.

"Guys, I wanted to tell you this just so you would know." He began getting all their attention. "Today we had an appointment for the baby and we went. While we were there the doctor wasn't able to find the baby's heartbeat and that means the baby died." He told them, watching their faces fall. "So that's why he's been secluding himself from us. He's just grieving right now and needs some time alone. But I think he would appreciate seeing you guys so why don't we go up and comfort him. But don't talk to him about what happened, just let him tell you." 

"Okay dad." Lizzie responded, speaking for her sisters as well. “Can we go see him though? Maybe he’ll feel better if we’re with him.” 

Billy nodded and took his girls upstairs, standing out their bedroom door. He knocked on their bedroom door hoping Steve was still awake.

"Come in." He faintly heard.

Billy opened the door and saw Steve changed his clothes and was now watching tv.

"What's up?" He asked. 

“Well some girls would like to see you." Billy said, watching a smile appear on his husband’s face when they walked in and laid on the bed next him.

Lizzie was on his right side under his right arm, Ella was on his left side under his left arm, and Lily was sitting in between his legs.

They snuggled closer to him and Billy could tell he felt just a little bit better.

"My girls. I love you all so much." Steve said, tearing up while looking down at them.

"We love you too momma." Ella said, getting a kiss in return. He kissed all his daughters and smiled at them.

Billy walked over and made room for himself on the bed.

They have a pretty big family but no one ever said that was bad because with this family, he has the most fun he’s ever had in his life raising his daughters and being married to Steve. Everyday was an adventure with them, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.


End file.
